


Ryan is an idiot (but Shane still loves him)

by spi11ed_milk



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Background zagene, Crushes, Fluff, It’s middle school level stupidity, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Ryan has a crush, Shane has a crush, code names, ryan is an idiot, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spi11ed_milk/pseuds/spi11ed_milk
Summary: Ryan really wants to ask out Shane, but he has two problems. 1) he has no idea how to, and 2) he has no idea where he’d take the man. Ryan decides to ask some of his friends for advice when Shane overhears him. Angst-and eventually fluff-ensues.





	Ryan is an idiot (but Shane still loves him)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. Please don’t judge too harshly! I hope you enjoy it!!!!

Ryan Bergara is completely, pathetically in love with Shane Madej. After months upon months of pining, he finally decided to do something about it. He’s going to ask Shane on a date. 

Here’s where Ryan is having difficulty, though. For one, he has no idea how to ask out the Sasquatch! What is he does it wrong and screws up their friendship forever? What if Shane likes him back but Ryan chooses such an awful way of asking the man out, Shane decides he isn’t worth the trouble? 

And even if Shane were to say yes to him, where would Ryan even take him on a date? He hasn’t dated anyone since the beginning of Unsolved and he’s admittedly out of practice. Sure, he can pick up any guy, gal, or non-binary pal at a bar, but the romance part has become lost on him. 

So, Ryan decides to do what any, rational person head over heals in love with their best friend would do! Ask their mutual friend, Sara, for advice. 

“Uh, how about you just go up to him and say ‘I’m super gay for you’,” Sara suggests. 

“There are so many reasons that would not work,” Ryan says, rolling his eyes. 

“You could play him a love song on your guitar,” Sara tells him. “Shane’s always up for some Boogara Guitara.”

“No.”

“Bake him apple taters and make them spell out ‘All the homo for you’?”

“I’m… just gonna ask Zach.”

—————————————————————————

Shane was having a normal day. He had brought Ryan his coffee, flirted with the painfully oblivious man, then did some work. 

However, as he walks to the break room, his day takes a turn for the worst. 

Shane is pining like a fool for his Unsolved co-host. He’s been trying to flirt but either Ryan is too oblivious, or he’s noticed and is too nice to break Shane’s lil’ heart. 

Standing outside the break room, he hears Zach and Ryan talking. 

“Well, I wanna, ya know, ask him out,” Ryan says. 

“Then just go up to him and say: Hey Fucker, I’m gay for you,” Zach tells Ryan. Ryan wants to ask someone out? What if Ryan wants to ask him out? God, that’d be amazing! 

Except Ryan is Ryan and guys like Ryan don’t go for guys like Shane. Shane feels his heart drop a bit, but he’s long since accepted this fact. It still hurts, though. 

“Why does everyone want me to say ‘I’m gay for you’,” Ryan asks and Shane would almost laugh if he didn’t feel like crawling into a hole and becoming a hermit. “Why can’t I just go up to him and say: Hey, Codename #4, I really like you, would you wanna go on a date with me?”

Shane has to stop listening or he may cry. He clenches his jaw and tries to force himself to be happy for his friend. Shane hasn’t seen Ryan date anyone since the beginning of Unsolved. He should be proud of his friend for getting back out there!

Shane goes back to his desk in a somber mood. When Ryan comes back, he seems slightly annoyed but giddy. Shane ignores him and shoves down the guilty feeling he gets as he does so. 

—————————————————————————

Ryan is not the most observant, he will admit, but he’s not stupid. He knows his best friend/crush is ignoring him. Shane seems perfectly fine interacting with Sara, Eugene, Jen, everyone in the office but Ryan. After two hours of utter silence, Ryan racks his brain for what he could have done wrong. 

Could Shane have overheard him asking for advice? No, he’s sure he and Sara were completely alone when he asked, and Zach and him used Shane’s code name. 

Maybe Shane found out Ryan has an embarrassing crush on him? Finally, Ryan decides to just ask the man. 

“Sh-Shane? Uh, so… could I talk to you?”

“Ryan, I already know what you’re going to ask me and I’m really sorry, but the answer is no,” Shane says without looking at Ryan. 

“Oh, yeah, no, that’s… cool,” Ryan mumbles dejectedly. “You know, I just remembered, I’m supposed to meet Zach and Eugene to talk about a crossover episode. Uh, see you… later.”

Ryan rushes out, face hot and eyes burning. His stomach has long since plummeted and his heart crumpled. He gets to his car before the tears come rushing out. 

Has Ryan ruined a great friendship with stupid feelings? What about Unsolved? Will he have to get a new co-host? Oh, god, the fans would hate that. Unsolved will get canceled!

Ryan should have just been content with their friendship. With Shane never knowing. At least then he could still hang out with Shane. 

Ryan has ruined everything. 

—————————————————————————

A few minutes after Ryan leaves, Shane wonders if he’s just made his feelings obvious. At this point, he doesn’t really care, as long as he doesn’t have to give his crush, the person he loves, dating advice. 

Zach and Eugene walk towards him, Eugene’s arms crossed over his chest and a menacing scowl on his face while Zach looks confused and a little upset. 

“What the fuck did you do to Ryan,” Eugene demands. 

“Wh-what?”

“Don’t play dumb, asshole,” Eugene snarls. “I never took you for the homophobic type. Or the plain old mean type. You couldn’t have let him down easy?”

“Yeah, what’d you even say to him,” Zach asks. “We just saw him crying in his car because of you!”

“Because I didn’t want to give him dating advice,” Shane questions, half concerned about Ryan crying, half beyond confused. 

“MADEJ, YOU ASSHOLE,” Sara yells, storming towards him. “WHY DID I JUST HAVE TO DRIVE RYAN HOME BECAUSE HE WAS CRYING TO HARD TO SEE STRAIGHT!” 

Shane feels his stomach drop. He hates thinking about Ryan in so much pain. Was Ryan really that upset Shane has a crush on him?

“All I did was refuse to give him dating advice,” Shane squeaks under the intense stares of his coworkers. “And it’s not because I’m homophobic, it’s because I have a crush on the guy! I honestly have no idea what I did. Maybe he figured out I have a crush on him?”

“He wouldn’t be crying over that,” Eugene says. 

Sara asks him to explain what happened and so Shane does. He tells her Ryan was about to ask him for dating advice before he interrupted Ryan and told him he couldn’t. 

“Oh, my god, you both are dumbasses,” Eugene says. “He was gonna-you know what, go talk to him yourself!” 

The three of them shove Shane away, Sara throwing his keys at him. Shane reluctantly walks out and starts the drive to Ryan’s apartment. 

After the conversation, Shane is more than confused. He passed confused a long time ago and is headed straight for “what the fuck” territory. 

—————————————————————————

Ryan has been laying in his bed, tears still streaming down his face, for what feels like an eternity but is probably more like five minutes. What’s important, though, is that it felt like a long time. 

A loud knock makes him jump, pulling him out of his pity party. Assuming it’s Sara or Zach and Eugene, Ryan gets up to answer it. Instead, he’s shocked to see Shane standing there, looking confused and concerned. 

“Ryan…”

“Shane, I’m sorry I ambushed you, especially at work. That was totally unprofessional of me. Can we forget it ever happened and just go back to being us? Please,” Ryan begs. 

“Ryan, I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Shane says. “At this point, I have no idea what you were going to ask me at work. I thought you were asking me for dating advice but given everyone’s reaction, I’m pretty sure that’s not it.”

“Wait, why would you think I was asking you for dating advice,” Ryan asked, feeling a bit better but very confused. 

“I heard you and Zach talking about you wanting to ask someone out,” Shane says. “I obviously didn’t catch who since, you know, you used a code name. Very middle-schooler of you.”

Ryan stays silent for a moment, before laughing. Eventually, Shane joins in too and after a while, they have tears in their eyes they were laughing so hard.

“I, uh, was asking him for advice on how to ask you out,” Ryan confesses nervously. “I’m pretty in love with you and I used a dumb code name because I’m cheesy and bad at dealing with stuff.”

“Ryan, do you know why I refused to give you dating advice?” Ryan shakes his head no. “Because I’m pretty in love with you, too.”

Ryan immediately hugs Shane and the both go in for a kiss, but Shane ends up kissing Ryan’s nose because of the higher difference. It’s such a then thing to do and they laugh before trying again, successful this time. 

“Shane, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Ryan, yes I would.”


End file.
